Legend of Grimm
by Codyknight22
Summary: A name that held man in terror when they started, has become nothing more then legend. Man has grown complacent in it's absence, but now it was time for it to rise again. Is man prepared? Maybe not, but a team of four was going to have to be thrown into the deep end of things right off the bat.


Legend of Grimm Ch. 1: Every Beginning an End...

**FOURTH AND FINAL! That's it, this is it, this is the last new story of the day. I will now have 7 stories going on at the same time. If I die randomly, you'll know why. But, these are 7 stories that I so badly want to do. Plus, Child of Grimm is finally drawing to a close. Anyways, for this story, this started as an idea to fill in some space between conflicts in A Harsh Reality, to being something that I love. This first chapter is the only one that will pretty much exclusively feature the past. Twitter for future announcements, www . twitter Codyknight22 {remove spaces, add in / when appropriate}. Here we go, let's get numero quatro going.**

It took down another life. Not it in and of itself, but one of it's monsters. The Creatures of Grimm, engaging in the current struggle against man. It was not the first, and it didn't feel as though it would be the last. Man's numbers had been dwindled, almost been demolished. But, every fool has hope. Unfortunately, this hope had turned into something that man had called dust. Dust was nothing more then crystals, but they held some sort of unknown power. It was eerily similar to combating the elements, but now they had some form of intelligence.

It was indeed more intelligent, more powerful, and stronger then any single man. But it's monsters were not. The Creatures of Grimm were unable to think for themselves, instead relying on either their animal instincts, or it. When it had the ability to do so, it controlled it's monsters. But even as powerful as it was, it's forces were too spread apart for it to be able to control all of them at once.

Man had pushed back, and started to take massive chunks out of it's forces. Now, it was engaging in a major conflict that had been presented to it. Man was everywhere, lightning, fire, wind, water, ice, and every other element that they could muster was being thrown at it's forces. No matter what it did, man seemed to be able to take the Grimm down.

_I suppose that it's time to send out a new trick to fight them, _it thought. _They have taken down my ground forces, even with the addition of the Death Stalker. Now, let's add in something else. Fly my monster. Show man that they only control the ground. _It quickly shifted it's focus into the Nevermore, and saw through it's eyes.

It was settled in it's roost, but that was at the ready to change. It extended it's wings, and took off into the air. A large, black bird sharing the mask that all of it's fellow creations had, was rapidly making it's way to where man was. One of man noticed the bird, and yelled something out. They all turned, and started to fire off rounds of dust at the newest creation, the Nevermore.

_You fools! _It projected. It's voice sounded deep, raspy, and it echoed with every word. _This beast has been strengthened and resized to match the strength of your dust. Let them loose my beast. _The Nevermore stopped midflight, and brought it's wings back. It quickly brought it's wings forward, and let loose a torrent of feathers right at man. They all scattered, but not all of them were fast enough to flee.

Several bodies of these men were pinned to the ground, and they died rather quickly. Man continued to try and shoot it down, but the Nevermore kept coming at them. _Sweep them, _it commanded. The Nevermore flew downwards, and grabbed two of men in it's claws. It flew up to as high as it thought necessary, and dropped them. Both bodies hit the ground with a solid thud, and the men died instantly.

It continued on with the attacks from the Nevermore, killing every man that it could with it's sweeps. Finally, one changed it's tactics. It disappeared into the trees, and the Nevermore changed it's course. It flew close by the trees, trying to identify where they had gone. It's shape jumped from the trees, and plunged a long blade in the back of the Nevermore's neck. Both the Nevermore and it's creator screamed out, the sound itself filled with horror.

It was forced to flee the body of it's monster, but it could feel a strong barrier being lifted around it. It tried to escape it, but none of it's strength was enough to break out of the barrier. It finally became it's full form, and was forced to fill the small space. To man, all they could see was a black cloud with a slight red glow within it.

"We got it," the one that killed his monster said. "We finally got it." It shifted it's attention to the speaker, and found something that interested it.

_And so man had to turn to one of your kind, _it taunted. _What a pitiful excuse for a species._

"First off," the one said. "We're called a woman. And second off, you're trapped. You're no longer able to fight us. We have something prepared for you, whatever it is that you're called. We won."

_A woman eh? No matter, that will only become relevant in the future. You may have something prepared for me, but nothing that your pitiful species has can hold me forever. You may bring me to the site, entrap me within the tomb that you have prepared, but you're never going to hold me forever._

"We'll see about that," the woman said. "Bring him over." The rest of the men all started to move along the barrier, leading Grimm on.

_Burial Site_

Man all started to lower the barrier into the ground. The concentration required to do something of this magnitude started to have an affect on man, slowing down the pace in which they lowered it.

_Pick up the pace, _it ordered. _If I am to be entrapped, can you at least do it in a timely fashion?_

"Shutup," the woman ordered. "You're being entrapped, you don't get your way."

_Oh, I understand. But before you lower me in here, allow me to leave you with these, words, as you call them. I may be left in here, but I will still be able to tell what it is that's happening. You cannot honestly think that you're the first race to challenge me, so I am prepared. It may take me months, years, even centuries to come back from this. But, I will come back. In my absence, my creatures will only gain strength and continue to grow. As I start to come back, new creations will start to appear. Before you know it, I will return, stronger then ever. So you may save this generation, you may even save your children, grand-children, their grand-children. But be warned, I will not be contained forever._

_I_

_Am_

_Grimm_

All of man just watched him, his voice carrying such weight that none of them could really talk. Once he finished, the woman gestured for them to hurry up. Soon, his barrier was within the abyss that they had prepared for him. A strong gate sealed over him, leaving it to the darkness.

As years would pass, the civilization of man continued to grow. First towns, then castles, then cities were built in their place. A strong structure was built near it's resting place, and guards were regularly stationed by him. But, as time wore on, man forgot what their ancestors had fought so hard over. The guards went from being constant, to frequent, to infrequent, to completely absent. The tales of Grimm grew from truth, to rumors, to tales, to legends. All too soon, man had forgotten exactly what Grimm was supposed to mean to them.

With the absence of Grimm in man's thoughts, the barrier keeping it contained was lifted. Grimm couldn't yet break out, no it had been absent for too long. But, it could very easily wait on the right moment. It started to craft new monsters, sending them out to test new mans strength. Not long after, it became time.

It slipped through what had once been the bonds that kept it entrapped, and looked out at the world. The building that had been built near it still existed, and was still close by.

_No matter, _it thought. _I have returned. Now, it is time that new man learn what it is that I am again. I will demonstrate to all of them exactly what I have become. Man will perish under my strength. My monsters, rise to the order of your creator. It is our time again. Our time to rule. Our time to destroy. We'll start, with simple attacks. Fight my monsters, prepare for our assault. No one man will ever stand against us. Not this time._

**End: As is with the norm of my beginning's to stories, this is shorter. I want to make it longer, so bear with me here. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
